Sweet Moment
by Ayyes
Summary: " aku memang capek, tapi begitu melihat wajah baby hyung, lelah ku berangsur-angsur hilang " /" saranghae hyungi chagi "


Tittle : **" Sweet Moment "**

Main : Ye-Won

Genre : BL, Fluff, Romance, Gaje, etc

Rate : T

Happy Reading ^^

Di sebuah kamar yg begitu besar terlihat seorang namja manis tengah asyik dengan sebuah benda elektronik-nya berbentuk persegi empat yg bisa di buka tutup atau biasa di sebut laptop. Entah apa yg sedang ia pelototi, yg jelas wajahnya terlihat serius menatap benda itu.

Tiba – tiba sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di lehernya. Namun sedetik pun ia tidak bergeming atau memberontak, karna ia tau jelas siapa pemilik tangan yg sedang memeluk lehernya itu. Ia tersenyum.

Seseorang yg tengah memeluk lehernya itu mencium pipinya lembut, membuat ia harus menggerutu " nappeun " dan berbalik menatap wajah orang yg menciumnya. Orang itu tersenyum.

" Yeobo, ini sudah sangat larut malam, apa kau tidak lelah sepulang mengajar kau masih harus berkutik dengan laptop mu heuh ? " tanya orang itu yg ternyata suami si namja manis itu.

" kau juga, apa tidak capek seharian bekerja ? " tanya balik si namja manis yg di ketahui bernama Yesung itu.

" aku memang capek, tapi begitu melihat wajah baby hyung, lelah ku berangsur-angsur hilang " gombal Siwon, suami Yesung.

Yesung blushing, ia menunduk malu - malu kemudian membalikan tubuhnya lagi membelakangi Siwon. Siwon yg tau Yesung blushing kembali menggoda istri tercintanya itu.

" akkhh~ " ringis Siwon pura-pura kesakitan. Ia memegang perutnya yg tidak sakit.

" Siwonnie, gwenchanayo ? " teriaknya khawatir. Yesung segera berdiri dan mendekati Siwon yg terlihat kesakitan.

" gwenchana " jawab Siwon bohong, juga dengan wajah yg di buat - buat seperti menahan sakit.

" tapi kau tidak terlihat baik - baik saja Wonnie, tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkan obat untukmu " Yesung hendak pergi mengambil obat namun tangannya segera di tahan oleh Siwon.

" andwae~ baby hyung di sini saja. Aku tidak perlu obat, karna obat ku sudah ada di dekat ku "

" eodi " Tanya Yesung polos, wajahnya celingak celinguk mencari obat yg di maksud Siwon.

" kau obatnya hyungie chagi " jawab Siwon pelan di telinga Yesung dan lagi - lagi wajah Yesung Memerah. " nappeun " Yesung memukul tangan Siwon seraya tersenyum malu - malu.

" auw~ " teriak Siwon pura -pura, Yesung buru - buru Melihat tempat yg di jadikan sasaran pukulannya tadi.

" mianhae~ mana yg sakit Wonnie ? " tanya Yesung khawatir. Siwon menunjuk tangannya dan langsung di cium Yesung. Siwon menunjuk lehernya dan lagi, Yesung pun menciumnya. Begitu pun di pipi, mata dan terakhir Siwon menunjuknya di bibirnya.

Yesung sontak memukul tangan Siwon lagi, " pervert " ujarnya dan tersenyum, wajahnya memerah dan Siwon menyukai itu.

Siwon tertawa dan kemudian memeluk istrinya, " hahahaha~ kau manis sekali hyungie chagi " ucapnya seraya menatap lembut ke dalam mata Yesung.

Keduanya bertatapan, lama dan sedikit demi sedikit Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya. Yesung yg tau maksud suaminya kemudian menutup mata, hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu.

Siwon mendorong tubuh Yesung untuk berbaring. Dan sekarang keduanya dalam posisi, Siwon yg berada di atas tubuh Yesung.

Kalian mau tau apa yg akan mereka lakukan ? Sepertinya Siwon sedang ingin ber'ini-itu' bersama istri tercintanya. Bayangkan saja apa yg akan terjadi.

**~ Beautiful Night ~**

Malam yg indah dengan langit yg bertabur bintang dan dihiasi dengan senyuman manis sang rembulan yg tengah bersinar dengan manisnya di atas sana.

Seorang namja manis tengah berdiri di atas balkon sambil mendongakan kepalanya menatap indahnya malam. Sekali - sekali sebuah senyuman ia lemparkan saat menatap langit.

Saat sedang asik - asiknya mengagumi kecantikan sang dewi malam, sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Hangatnya nafas di-pemeluk namja manis itu menerpa tengkuknya, membuat ia menggelinjang (?) geli.

Namja yg memeluknya tersenyum, ia mencium pundak namja manis yg ia peluk yg ternyata istrinya. Kemudian kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, " apa yg sedang kau pikirkan hyungie chagi ? " tanya Siwon – suami si namja manis, masih dengan backhug-nya.

" aku sedang tidak memikirkan apa – apa. " ujar Yesung. " hanya saja aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi istrinya Choi Siwon " lanjutnya lagi kemudian berbalik menatap suaminya dan tersenyum.

Siwon kembali membalas senyuman istrinya. " itu namanya takdir hyungie chagi, pertemuan kita sudah di atur oleh Tuhan. Dan itu tercatat di buku takdir kita, kalau yg namanya Kim Yesung akan menjadi istrinya Choi Siwon " tutur Siwon lembut.

" kau tidak mau jadi belahan jiwa ku hyung ? " tanya Siwon dengan raut yg tiba – tiba sedih. Yesung buru – buru menggeleng, " anni~ bukan seperti itu maksud ku Siwonnie. Kau tau aku sangat beruntung bisa menjadi istrimu, banyak yeoja di luar sana yg mengimpikan bisa bersanding dengan mu, tapi kenapa kau memilih ku. Bukankah aku beruntung menjadi satu – satunya orang yg kau pilih " tutur Yesung dan mengecup bibir Siwon sekilas.

Siwon tersenyum, " istri ku sudah mulai nakal rupanya " sindirnya. Yesung tersenyum merona, ia tidak percaya akan sebahagia ini. Siwon yg gemes (?) memilih menyentil hidung mancung Yesung kemudian menempelkan jidatnya dengan jidat Yesung. Yesung mengalungkan tangan di leher Siwon, sedang tangan Siwon memegang pinggul Yesung seolah mereka sedang berdansa. So romantis…

" saranghae hyungi chagi " ucap Siwon dan belum sempat Yesung membalasnya, Siwon sudah lebih dulu melumat bibir Yesung. Yesung yg tidak punya persiapan apa – apa hanya pasrah, betapa pervert-nya suaminya ini.

Dan malam itu pun berlanjut dengan malam – malam yg pernah mereka lewati sebelumnya. Betapa romantisnya hubungan mereka, sampai – sampai sang rembulan pun seakan tersenyum melihat keromantisan mereka.

FIN

~ AyyesClouds ~


End file.
